You Make Me Sick
by Hailey
Summary: My first fanfic, so be easy. Another L/J. I know, it's been done before, but do


"Do you really think this will work

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, you know the drill. I own squat, except Seneca, Jake, and the plot, blah blah blah; J.K. Rowling owns everything else. 

Author's note: Guys go easy on me, please. This is my first fanfic, and I'm trying. I'm not going to say no flamers, because if you hate it that much your entitled to you opinion, so go ahead and yell at me if you want. I know the story starts out slow, but nothing bugs me more than having a story that is really short and slopped together. I tried ----Hailey

"Do you really think this will work?" Seneca wondered for the millionth time that day. "Lily?" Lily didn't answer; she was tired of hearing her best friend, Seneca Terris, asking her that question. 

"Lily?" Seneca whispered again, as they crept along the side of Lily's sister's bed. Seneca, still thinking that Lily didn't hear her, dumb blonde that she was, tapped Lily on the shoulder. "LILY?" Lily's sister, Petunia, snorted in her sleep. The two froze, thinking that Petunia was awake. 

"How many times have I told you? She hates frogs, you know that. Duh."

"You've told me before?" Seneca whispered sassily. Half wondering for real, half just to annoy Lily." It worked. Lily elbowed her friend hard in the ribs. Seneca had to put her hand over her mouth to make sure Petunia the muggle didn't wake up. 

"But……." Seneca said again, obviously she had already forgotten that to pull this off, Petunia had to be asleep. "Won't this make your sister mad?" Doesn't she hate you? You said that she wont even talk to you. Do you really want her to be angry with you?"

"At least if she yells at me she won't be pretending I don't exist." Lily said through clenched teeth. "But, if you shut up, she won't know I did it, I DO have a brother, you know."

"But David's a muggle too……"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You have a brother, and a very cute twin brother, you know how they are, they love to play tricks on people." Seneca sat there for another thirty seconds before she suddenly got it.

"Oh, yea. I knew that."

"Why Me?"

"Your just special, I guess." Seneca giggled, and Petunia turned over, causing her and Lily to hold their breath yet again.

"Okay, we're going to do this, gimme the frog."

"He has a name, you know," Seneca said silkily 

"Fine." Lily blew a piece or auburn hair out of her eyes. "Give me Warty"

Seneca stifled a giggle and handed Warty over to Lily, who crept up the rest of the way to her sister's bed. She was relived to see that Petunia only had her head rested on half of her pillow. Lily opened the zipper and carefully stuck Warty into the pillowcase. She closed the zipper and turned to Seneca, who was watching with anxiousness, her eyes glittering.

"All done," she whispered in the semi-darkness. She pulled Seneca to her feet, "Come on, let's go."

Seneca tiptoed behind her friend, who was almost out the door. _Almost home free,_ Lily thought, when Seneca had a blonde moment. She stubbed her toe on the carpet (kinda hard to do, isn't it, except for a blonde) and let out a scream. It echoed into the hall and Petunia woke up immediately, she shot a look of pure hatred to Lily, and noticed something, Warty to be exact, in her pillowcase. Another, louder scream sounded that afternoon. 

"LILY. YOU…YOU…DARN IT LILY! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Mrs. Evans came in, and glared at Petunia. It was obvious that she liked Lily better. And it showed in Lily's punishments. 

"Lillian…" She started, but Petunia was shrieking with terror at the sight of a large frog in her pillowcase. Lily rushed over and pulled it out, and tried to hide it behind her back, to no avail. It hopped out of her hands and into Seneca's lap, who was still sitting on the floor, nursing her toe. 

"Mom, I…I…I didn't put him in there, honest." She tried to put on a face of pure innocence. "Dave did, and I was just coming in to look for the frog, because…because." She but her lip, "because I saw him put it in her pillowcase." It was the lamest excuse she had ever made up, and miraculously, it worked. Mrs. Evans patted her red-haired daughter on the head. "That's a good dear," She praised and walked out of the room." Petunia stared, open-mouthed. She made a "humph" sound and stalked out of the room, sulking, but not before giving her sister a look of death. Seneca and Lily exchanged secret high fives and merrily skipped out of the bedroom, with Seneca, yet again, stubbing her toe. 

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH" No, not him, not here, not now." Lily groaned and put her head in her hands. "Not James. Not the insanely annoying, insanely energetic, insanely stuck-up, insanely insane player and prankster." 

"You forgot insanely cute." Seneca said as she chomped another pumpkin pasty. 

"I left it out because it didn't apply. You know, like saying you have brains."

"It does too." Lily was licking the icing off her fingers and reaching for a jumbo-sized chocolate frog. She didn't notice what Lily said to her about having no brains. "If he wasn't so darn cute I would hate him just as much as you do. You just don't see it. Probably because your too busy thinking about how to kill him without getting caught."

Lily and Seneca were on the train to Hogwarts, starting out their fourth year. The train had just arrived, and the best friends were dreading the arrival of James and his cronies. (At least Lily was) Seneca was sitting there, looking like a professional model. With her blonde hair that was curled around her face and shoulders, and alert blue eyes set with long, black, full lashes. She was pretty tall for not even being 14 yet. Lily was sitting there looking equally pretty with her wavy auburn hair that was so long she almost sat on it, but her electric green eyes were full of hatred, thinking of James. She clenched her hands into fists.

"What…" she said, speaking slowly and forcefully "Did, I ever do to him."

Seneca finished her chocolate frog and yelped as she tried to stand up, because her foot fell asleep and it wouldn't budge. She plopped down again, and started ticking reasons off her fingers.

"You tried to feed him to a hippogriff, you dyed his hair pink in his sleep, put head shrinking potion in his cereal, fed his pet rat to your cat, set his dress robes on fire, threw him in the lake, pushed him into the…the…" She was thinking of the word. "………into the whomping willow, dared him to……"

"OKAY, OKAY, CHILL!" Lily yelled, dreading her to say anymore. "So I HAVE been horrible to him. I have done everything possible besides trying to shove him down the kitchen sink."

"You have tried to do that, Lil."

"FINE! So I have, like he's never done anything to me." Lily snorted and crossed her arms.

"Oh, but he has, how could you forget?"

Lily was thinking about killing Seneca for her blondeness when, all of a sudden, James and his cronies came in. Sirius at first, holding his wand up like a sword.

"Surrendah!" he said at Remus, in a fake accent, who was battling him with his wand. 

"Nevah!" hissed Remus, in an even cornier accent. Seneca giggled, Lily glared.

James jumped in the battle, and in an instant sparks were whizzing in the air. Lily squealed despite her hate for the sparks looked just like fireworks. Suddenly, Sirius grabbed Lily by the neck. Lily squirmed but she couldn't get away. He pulled her up and said to James in his insanely corny accent.

"Don't make a move or the redhead gets it." James put his wand down, and deliberately took a step forward. So close Lily could see his eyes boring into hers. He grinned and said "So…can you kill her now?" 

Lily was so outragged that she flung her hands down but she couldn't reach her wand, so she did the best she could, and she gave James a good, hard kick between the legs. (uh-huh, yep right there. I can be so evil hehe) The smile faded from James's face and it drained up color. Sirius released Lily and brought his hand to his mouth. "Dang, that must have hurt. I felt that one, jeeze." Seneca was overcome my silent giggles. Remus dropped his wand and his jaw at the same time. Lily, feeling quite pleased with herself, walked up to Remus and used her hand to shut his mouth, before batting her eyelashes and whispering "It's not nice to stare." Before, James was okay, that is. He stood up, for he had fallen to the floor in pain, and stalked over to Lily, who was trying to get Seneca to stop laughing. She was pounding the floor, trying to catch her breath. 

James bent over to Lily and said icily "This…is…war." Lily felt a cold dread wash up her spine. _Oh no, I hardly remember any spells, oh shoot, shoot shoot shoot!_ But she stood up and tried to sound confident, after all, James still looked as if he was in pain. "Bring it on." She said.

James raised his wand, he opened his mouth, but no sooner then he thought up a spell to throw at Lily that a squat old witch came up with a tray of goodies. James quickly put his wand down. Lily put on an innocent smile. Seneca, on the other hand, sprinted up to the witch and began buying her heart out. It was obvious that she was going to be a long time. The witch sighed "You just pick out what you want, dear. I'm gonna open this window, bit warm." She waddled over and opened the window, just as Seneca opened a strange looking lollipop. She paid the witch and turned back to her candy. I fine mist if glitter was blowing from it in the wind. James suddenly found himself starring at Lily, almost in a new light. Glitter was in her hair and eyelashes, and her hair was blowing softly in the wind. James goggled at Lily for about a minute, when Sirius came up and waved his hand in James's face. When Sirius saw what James was looking at, he looked angry, but almost slightly amused. He grabbed James's arm and stomped out into an empty car, dragging a startled James, with Remus and Peter trotting after.

Sirius slammed James against the wall and gave him a cold stare. Remus and Peter gathered around James, wondering whether they should be angry or amused. Seeing Sirius giving James a look of death, they both tried to twist their faces into angry ones, but they busted out laughing instead. Sirius peered into James's eyes.

"So, she's gotten to you now, too." He stated. James looked around, still very confused. "What?" he blurted out, looking from Sirius's face to Remus and Peter. "Who's gotten to me?" 

"Lily, duh." Peter said. He collapsed into laughter again.

"Lillian Evans, the red-haired, green-eyed Gryffindor fourth year. Top in her class." He was enjoying this now. "Soon to be a prefect, Lily. Hmmm…should ickle Jamiekins tell Lily that he liiiiiiiiikes her?" Peter opened his mouth to say more, but Sirius picked a wrapper from a chocolate frog and stuffed it in his mouth.

"You heard the idiot." Sirius said, jerking his thumb to a choking Peter. 

"I do not like Lily!" James said wildly. "I would never like her. Why, the way she…she…she kicked me in my…you know. And…" He was telling the truth, he didn't like her…yet. He looked around the room for help. "Remus." He snapped. Remus stuck out his tongue. "Is Seneca pretty?" "Well she is gorgeous." He said in a tone that would point out that his shirt was blue. James pressed on. "But you don't like her…right?"

"Heck no." Remus said in the same tone of voice. James looked like that's what he needed.

"See?" James said. "Remus thinks that Seneca is pretty, but does he like her? No." It's the same for me." He realized what he was saying, and blushed. "I…I think that Lily is quite good-looking, but, she's still that same smart mouthed girl." He turned and quickly walked away. Remus whispered silently to Sirius and Peter, who has just gotten the chocolate frog wrapper out of his mouth. 

"I don't like the girl." He sniggered. "I worship her."

(About a month later)

"James…" Sirius said, waving a hand in front of James's face. He was, yet again, staring at Lily in Potions class. Staring at Lily was rapidly becoming one of James's favorite pastimes. "James…?Prongs?" Sirius asked again, questionably. "Humph" he said. And slumped back in his seat. They were having potions with the Slytherins, and one other person seemed to enjoy staring to Lily's wavy, shiny auburn hair. "Hey James, you got competition." Still no answer. Sirius kicked James hard under the table. He snapped back to reality. 

"Huh?" James asked, almost sleepily.

"Serverus is staring at Lily." 

"So?" Asked James. He was being very calm about this. As if he didn't know he was caught staring at Lily again. "It's not like I like Lily." The look Sirius gave him told James that he had been staring at Lily again. All the color drained from his face. He gritted his teeth. "I do NOT like her." And it was partially true. James didn't know how he felt for her. He could still feel hatred for all the things she had done to him, but when she has just sitting there, not hating James, he felt almost peaceful. All of a sudden SPLAT!

James turned around, sitting behind him, was Lucious Malfoy. He had flicked an everwet spitball into the back of James's head. Lucious grinned an evil grin.

"You seem to have something on the back of you head, Potter."

"Shut up Luscious." James said automatically for the millionth time

Lucious's grin faded. The only thing in the world he hated more than James was being called Luscious, which he got from people daily.

A/N- I know, I know, I rotten ending for now. I'm writing more, but I have to go away in a few days. Please review, flames are allowed, but don't go overboard this is my first fanfic.


End file.
